The present disclosure herein relates to spread spectrum clock generators and electronic devices including the same.
As the resolution of recent liquid crystal displays (LCDs) increases and the number of data input bits increases, the number of bus lines between a timing controller and a driver may also increase, and thus data traffic jams and electromagnetic interference may be caused. Research with respect to various signal processing methods, together with various interface methods such as reduced signal differential signaling (RSDS), low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), point-to-point differential signaling (PPDS), etc., has been conducted to address electromagnetic interference.